Letting Go
by moon ash
Summary: When Byakuya finds out about Rukia's relationship with her captain, how will he react to their secret nights of passion? And will Jushiro be able to convince Byakuya that love can outstrip Nobility? Rukitake one-shot, M for lime/lemon, language etc.


**Hey there, this is my fourth fanfic and my second one-shot. I only wrote this because of the lack of stories about this couple but i don't really see them as a couple, i much prefer Byakuya x Rukia (if you read my byaruki fanfic then u will know, and hi again!) so it was kinda hard to have the family aspect of them in this story. I did enjoy writing it as it was different but I still say Byaruki all the way!**

**WARNING: This story is not suitable for younger readers as it is an M for lime/lemon, language, heavy fluffiness, adult themes etc.**

**Letting Go**

UkitakexRukia One-shot 

Rukia pressed her lips delicately to her lover's shoulder as she pushed a few silver strands of hair away over his shoulder before sighing in frustration at leaving him so early. She always hated this part; she could refuse to leave the grip from his strong, firm arms, but then they could get caught if she didn't get home and that, for her, would send her very existence to hell, getting caught is a fate worse than death. She shivered at the thought despite his warm body that was holding her and the duvet that was covering them. She turned over slowly, trying not to wake him before she squirmed her way out of his arms.

Rukia sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a slight blush at her nakedness and thanking Kami that it was dark. Her eyes flittered over the clothes that were haphazardly thrown around the room, his mixed and tangled with hers in their rush. She got up and flitted over the floor lightly, picking up any clothes she could find. After a few minutes she found her underwear and slipped them on quickly before hurrying to find her phone. She found her strappy t-shirt and put it on before retrieving her phone out of her trouser pocket, she flipped the lid quickly, it seemed and eternity for the light to turn on, the result could mean exposure.

She glanced at the time, taking it in and exhaling in relief, as she understood the symbols. She quickly navigated around her phone pressing buttons, left, right, and centre before sending her message. She sat for a few minutes, drumming her fingers against the floor, anticipating the reply and resenting him for it. She waited in almost agony, she needed this text to say what she wanted, if not, someone would be getting very hostile treatment back at home.

At last the phone buzzed and she swiped it up, hope filling her. She read quickly and smiled in bliss at the reply. Maybe he was finally beginning to understand.

"How long do we have?" said the strong voice of her lover, making her jump and almost drop the phone.

"I think I can stay another hour," she replied happily.

"Then what are you doing over there?"

Rukia shrugged euphorically before feeling around for the bedposts, to guide her through the darkness so she could make her way back to him. She shuffled slowly and surely, feeling the quilt and eventually finding his outstretched hand, which she took. He easily pulled her towards him before pulling her on top of him. She wiggled under the quilt as she lay over him, taking in his scent before she bent down to nuzzle him. He smiled at her affection, returning the favour by turning his head and capturing her lips with his. She moaned as she intertwined her fingers in his long hair, making him go just as crazy with lust as she was. He shifted positions so that he was now atop her. He broke the kiss as he teased her t-shirt off and discarded it as before, repeating these actions with her underwear.

He trailed burning kisses along her collar, moving along her neck as his gentle hands caressed her breasts, running along her smooth skin, making her writhe with desperation, it was torture of the highest form. She pressed her body against his, needing him and sighing in frustration as he held back a little. Jūshirō chuckled quietly at her dissatisfaction; he would soon sort that out. He ran his hand down the back of her thigh before pulling her leg up so that it was held by his side, delicately massaging his her skin which only made her want him all the more. She moaned; goose pimples breaking across her skin as his lips traced her soft breasts.

"Please," she begged, "I need you now…"

She wrapped her legs around him; desperately hoping it would stir him on. He smiled as he prised himself free from her, making her frown and sit upright, confused at his actions. He was on all fours, as he looked directly into her eyes, deep violet, making her melt under his gaze. He lent in to kiss her, lowering her back down onto the pillows and resting on his arms.

"Patience," he whispered in her ear, before kissing it.

Rukia wanted to tell that he could damn patience to hell, however he rendered her speechless as he planted light kisses that ran along the inside of her thigh. She gripped the sheets, pressing her eyes shut and arching as he grazed her skin, suspense coursing through her until it threatened to explode. She ran her hands over his strong back, pressing her nails into him as he teased her. She gripped him harder as he positioned himself.

"Let's make love, Rukia."

xxxxxxx

He leant against the doorframe, exhausted but content as he watched his lover change. He chuckled to himself as she pulled on her garments, struggling here and there and then stumbling. He caught her as she nearly fell over; protecting her from the wooden floor she was about to crash into. She smiled as she broke from his grasp, grabbing the last of her layers and pulling them on.

She then turned to him, sighing happily as he took her hand in his and walked her to the door. They exchanged no words, they didn't need to. He then lent down, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her delicately. She broke away after a short time, aware of the time before opening the door and slipping outside, wrapping her coat around her tighter as the crisp spring air nipped at her. The light from the hall flooded out onto the garden, lighting part of the path and revealing the beauty of the grounds, even though only a few metres of the garden could be seen.

"I would take you home," her lover grinned, "But I'm afraid your Brother would have something to say about it!"

Rukia nodded, faking a grin to assure him she got the joke, yet underneath her stomach lurched. The thought of him finding out, she would rather die. She shook her head lightly, ridding her of such melancholy and disastrous thoughts.

"Get home safely, Rukia," he asked of her as he leant against the doorframe once more.

Rukia nodded, "Yes, Captain."

With that, she turned to flash step home, bolting put of the gate, and using all her speed and stamina to get home, trying to race the clock, a battle she nearly always lost. She pushed the tiny button on her Chappi watch highlighting the screen for a few seconds. She groaned, two minutes. Two mere minutes was all she had to get home, before she broke her curfew for the thousandth time. She sighed; her journey was at least ten minutes. As she wove throughout the alleys of Seireitei, taking shortcut after shortcut in an effort to win this match, she let her mind wander. Her Brother's control over her pissed her off, so much so that she has often wanted to scream at him in his ignorance at her needs and wants. She wasn't a child anymore; she is over one hundred years old and deserved to be treated as such. She failed to see how she should have curfews and that she should keep her relationship a secret. At her age it was justified that she could have a relationship with whomever she saw fit. She clenched her fists in anger, one of these days she was going to give Nii-sama a piece of her mind.

Her watch beeped twice, signalling the turn of the hour, she was late, no surprise there. She cursed to herself as she escaped from the alleyway and met up with the main street, thankful for the lights that lined the area, at least she could see where she was going now. She continued to zip along the street, caring neither to look around nor scan the area for near reiatsu as she kept focused on one thing, getting home as quickly as possible.

She gasped in relief as she made out the distinct manor house in which she lived, the house lit up by tiny lanterns, showing small glimpses of its beauty here and there. She slowed down as she now ran up to the path and slowed to a walk, panting as the guards greeted her and let her in with a good night. She hastily made her way up the path to the main house, keeping her head down and taking deep breaths. She stood outside the door for a few seconds trying to give herself more time to recover before slowly opening the wooden structure and slipping inside.

If Rukia had looked up and to her left in the few seconds she was outside the door, she would have seen her captain standing on the outer wall, leaning against the old yew tree, smiling. She had gotten home safely.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya put down his papers after he had shuffled them into a straight neat pile. He checked the time, she was late. He frowned as he got up, two different reiatsu energies hitting him; they were faint but were becoming stronger by the second. One he knew hands down and another one, not alien to him but not one he came across every day. He sighed after a few minutes, he couldn't put his finger on it, and he knew it was going to drive him crazy until he knew who's it was. His head shot to the left as if he could see straight through the dense walls, that reiatsu was here at last, powerful, a captain's, no doubt about it. He walked out of his study, not bothering to close the door behind him as he made his way to the main door, which captain dares trespass on his property?

However, being so wrapped up in the mystery of this reiatsu, he had failed to realise that Rukia had stumbled home at last and was currently tiptoeing to her room. He stood in the grand hallway, turning slightly to see the back of his sister slink away.

"Rukia," he said in his icy voice, inwardly cursing as the reiatsu now started to fade away into the night until he lost it completely.

He watched as Rukia jumped his sudden scold before going rigid, standing as it frozen. She slowly turned around, all colour draining from her face as she went white with worry.

"You're late," he continued in his cold voice, "I gave you the freedom of more time and yet you still come home late, it is not acceptable behaviour."

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama," she replied quietly, "It won't happen again."

"Enough Rukia," he reprimanded, "You say this every time and yet every time you get home late."

"I'm sorry," she tried again, her body shaking, "I-It's the g-girls, we talk so much and then before I know it, it's too l-late."

"Well maybe you should see them less; it might teach you to respect boundaries."

Rukia shook her head quickly, "But Nii-sama, it's the only thing I look forward to in the week, it's the only time I go out!"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow at her audacity as her voice raised a fraction at him. She apologized again.

"Go to bed Rukia," he finally said, "This will not happen again."

Rukia nodded as her brother walked away in the direction that he came, her body still shaking from fear. She took a few deep breaths, tying to calm herself before making her way to the shower to get ready for some much needed sleep.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya stood in the hall as the head captain went over the running of the soul society for the umpteenth time since the war was over. After five minutes he tuned off, taking the opportunity to scrutinise each captain in the room, he had to found out the source of that reiatsu. He scowled inwardly, reiatsu was capped in this room as fights could occur often, making it all the more difficult to decipher that reiatsu from all the others in the room.

He looked down the row. Soi Fon? No. Hitsugaya? No. Kyoraku? No. Unohana? No. He restrained the need to clench his hands, he needed to seem impeccable. He gazed over a few others his own row and the row opposite, all turning negative until he came to the last captain. Ukitake. He transfixed his gaze on him, using every nerve in his body to tune into the reiatsu and feeling both fury and relief at finding to whom the reiatsu belonged. The only consolation was that not knowing wasn't going to drive him crazy any longer. But now the question remained, why was he even trespassing and even at the time that Rukia stumbled home? He couldn't help but narrow his eyes a tad, something was up and he didn't like it one bit.

Jūshirō looked up, aware of the gaze boring into him and the slight shift of pressure in the room. Captain Kuchiki's reiatsu has raised a little, making him all the more weary. He kept his eyes on the wall ahead of him, looking between Komamura's and Zaraki's shoulders, trying to be ignorant of the Byakuya's obvious suspicions. After a few minutes, it became increasingly difficult not to meet the cold eyes of his accuser; it took all his strength to stay as he was. He cursed inwardly as his gaze flicked to Byakuya, his eyes meeting Byakuya's for a split second. That was all the time he had needed. His worries were met as he saw fury mixed with suspicion in the captain's eyes. Had he found out? Does he now know about the nights of passion that have transpired for the last five months? Even if he does, it changes nothing. Rukia can do as she pleases, she certainly doesn't need her brother to run her life for her.

He met Byakuya's gaze for the second time, this time keeping it, returning the look he was getting. It seemed an eternity that the pair was locked like this, neither one backing down, getting the attention of another.

Hitsugaya looked from one captain to the other, he raised his eyebrows, this had never happened before. Sure, the usual outspoken captains had clashes, but never before had a silent battle occurred, and between these two captains? Captain Kuchiki was too aloof to raise his head from the ground and Captain Ukitake was only there fifty percent of the time, strange how these two should conflict. As to be expected, he was curious but knew better than to meddle in affairs.

After a short while however, the head captain drew the meeting to a close and dismissed them. Snapping both stalemated Captains out of their skirmish so that they joined the rest of the Captains in retiring swiftly, leaving via the intricately carved doors, nobody saying a thing, as the tension lay thick in the air, even Senbonzakura would fail to slice through it. Jūshirō was one of the first few to leave, desperately needing to get out of the situation; to say he was disconcerted by Byakuya's glares would be lying. He wasn't disconcerted by Byakuya but by the rising worry that the aloof captain had triggered. The worry that he could suspect something and yet not know fully what was going on. But how? How could this have happened? He and Rukia were discreet, weren't they?

Jūshirō continued to walk hastily towards his barracks, not even wanting to converse with Shunsui. He needed to clear his head of the swarming theories and worries that were plaguing his mind. He didn't have time to ponder this further at the squad barracks however as he felt the same eyes pierce him, making him want to shudder. Keeping firm, he slowed his pace as Byakuya walked only a few metres behind him, before stopping and placing his hand on his Zanpakutō, causing the slight clash of metal. Jūshirō stopped, gripping his own Zanpakutō. He frowned this was strictly against the rules; Kuchiki of all people should know that and he was picking a fight here? Right in the open? A man of regard for all things rule based starting a brawl here and now? He shook his head slightly, it doesn't make sense.

He turned around slowly, meeting the gaze of Byakuya who, was expected, stood a few meters away, hand on Zanpakutō, ready for anything.

"I am very aware that the ties between a captain and his lieutenant are generally close ones, that much I accept," Byakuya spoke out after what seemed an eternity, keeping Jūshirō on guard, "However I fail to see why your reiatsu was on Kuchiki grounds and suspiciously just as Rukia comes home from a visit to her friend's estate last night."

Jūshirō's heart stopped, or at least it felt like it, he just prayed he looked calm and collected on the outside. Words failed him, he couldn't speak. Not now that they have been found out. But then again, had they? It wasn't a direct accusation; perhaps he could fabricate a way out of this situation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jūshirō replied solemnly, thanking kami that his voice sounded stronger than he had thought, "I can assure you that Rukia is perfectly happy in the squad and as she quite often tells us all, enjoys her time with her friends as they walk with her, maybe it was one of their reiatsu's?"

_Bullshit. _Complete lies and Byakuya knew it, why the need to lie? He appreciated that he wasn't going to come out with anything that was going on, however he also knew that there was no need to lie to that extent.

As if on cue however, Jūshirō didn't have time to reply as Rukia flash stepped over to them, papers in hand, not noticing her brother's presence as well as the predicament of the two powerful captains. She walked over to her captain, shuffling the papers as she looked at them.

"Thank Kami you're here Captain, I have these papers that need to go to…squad…se-ven," she said, her voice becoming quieter so that the last word was barely a whisper. She looked from her beloved Captain to her brother, seeing their hands on their weapons, Byakuya's callous look of suspicion, the air dense with apprehension and Jūshirō's worried look that showed through even though she knew he was trying to keep straight faced. Her eyes dilated as realisation hit her, they had been caught and Nii-sama was going to fight Jūshirō over it. She had to stop them, fear fuelling her actions. She dropped the papers before flash stepping between them, holding her arms out to keep them apart.

"Nii-sama," she cried, tears already escaping "Stop! Don't do this, please, it may be wrong but I love him!"

Byakuya's eyes opened wider in disbelief as he stared at his bold sister, shock gripping him to the core. He hadn't been expecting this. His sister, was barely over three hundred, and was dating her captain, who was over two thousand years old? Does she even realise how wrong this is? So no it made sense why she was out three times a week and why his reiatsu had been on the Kuchiki estate, he had followed her home to make sure he was safe. Keeping his face calm despite the revelation, he looked up from Rukia's blushing face to Jūshirō's equally tranquil face, he knew better than to be shocked by Rukia's outburst, it seemed he had almost been expecting this. He gripped his Zanpakutō harder, unsheathing it a little as if he were going to attack.

Jūshirō shook his head slightly in disbelief, he wouldn't dare! He heard Rukia gasp; she was just as shocked before she gripped her own Zanpakutō, making Byakuya raise his eyebrows at her action.

"No, Rukia," Jūshirō said quietly, making her jump at the sudden noise, "I don't want you to get caught up in this, and I especially don't want you fighting your own Brother. If Captain Kuchiki is looking for a fight, I will do the honours."

Rukia stayed, as she was for a few minutes, unsure what to do. If she moved would Byakuya attack Jūshirō? Or vice versa? If she didn't, would she get into serious trouble for interfering? Slowly, heeding Jūshirō's request, she released her grip on her sword before making her way to the side of them, standing well out of the way as she picked up the papers, never once taking her eyes of the two main men in her life.

It seemed an eternity had passed as she watched the tension rise between them, thick and fast. And something happened that Rukia would not have believed if she had not been there to witness it. Within a blink, the two had disappeared, dust from the street rising and the ear-splitting sound of two powerful Zanpakutō clashing in the distance. She looked around frantically, nausea building up inside her, as she couldn't see them anywhere. She gasped as she felt a surge of reiatsu, her brother's and then Jūshirō's. Rukia could hear the shrill screech of a hyped up Senbonzakura begging to be released, liquefying her soul as Byakuya granted her plea. She ran, following the reiatsu and sighing in relief as she saw them in one of the large trees, sword's poised as they balanced on one of the mammoth branches. Within a heartbeat they were gone again, this time swords clashed on the ground, petals flying to and fro aiming at Jūshirō who dodged them expertly. Her fingers itched to draw her own sword and try and stop this absurdity, she didn't even know why they were fighting, surely Byakuya could understand, couldn't he? She hung back however, stopping them would be extremely dangerous, and she shuddered at the thought of what could happen if she got between Senbonzakura and Sōgyo no Kotowari. She didn't have much time to react however as they were gone again, disappearing over the roofs of the seireitei, only the far off noise of metal scraping upon metal could be heard, until the place was silent once more.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō was breathing heavily as he stood opposite the equally tired captain, as they were now in the forests that outlined parts of the seireitei. He clenched his teeth as the deep cuts on his arms and the gash on his cheek stung profusely. A drop of blood ran down his left arm, a lengthy cut from Byakuya's latest swipe at him had formed there. His whole body smarted, his legs exhausted from flash stepping and his head hurting as his and Rukia's future swarmed around his mind, each hope and dream being ripped apart by Byakuya's pride.

Byakuya held Senbonzakura's petals in place, drifting lightly around him. He, like his opponent, was also panting slightly. At this rate the two of them would pass out from exhaustion. He briefly examined his injuries that matched Ukitake's. His Kensaikan had been cracked; his ebony hair falling over his eyes, stained slightly with blood, he wasn't worried however, they weren't serious injuries. With the little strength he had left, he launched himself at the white haired captain, clashing with Sōgyo no Kotowari once more.

"How dare you date my sister without my permission," he spat venom edging in his voice as he spoke for the first time since the fight had begun, "I am disgusted with the situation, the age gap makes the whole thing despicable."

"She is a woman, and as such she doesn't need anyone's permission to date whom she likes, even if there is an age gap" he replied huskily as he forced Byakuya back off him once more.

"I don't think so," he replied callously, "She is noble and therefore must be betrothed to a noble from another clan in order to keep the aristocracy."

Jūshirō gripped his sword harder, rage fuelling his actions, how could he think so little of his sister? He suddenly flash stepped to the side, zigzagging here and there, as he tried to find an opening to attack. He narrowed his brown eyes as he lunged at the captain, finding his opening. Byakuya's eyes opened wider, his sword only just blocking in time, was he that slow?

"Rukia isn't some doll you can just pawn off," Jūshirō defended her in a hard voice as he directly looked up at Byakuya, his eyes meeting steely ones, "She deserves better than that, being noble doesn't matter in the slightest…this is her life you are so callously giving away."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the captain's words, his vice grip never easing up on his Zanpakutō. "You know nothing of nobility" he seethed, his voice dripping with contempt, "Why should it matter to you what her duties require of her?"

Jūshirō smiled, making Byakuya frown at the incongruous action, "Because I love her."

Byakuya opened his mouth to argue but soon closed it again, what could he say to that? He stood up straight from his blocking position before calling Senbonzakura back. He gave Jūshirō a look of disdain before turning away and walking back to the barracks, having no reply.

xxxxxxx

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried as Byakuya returned home later that night, relief flooding her that he was not too badly injured, she just prayed Jūshirō wasn't more injured than her brother was. Worry stirred deep within her being, he hadn't come back to the barracks all afternoon and he wasn't at the relief centre when she had gone to look for him, it seemed he had vanished off the face of the soul society.

"I didn't wound him too much," Byakuya said icily, giving all the comfort he could possibly muster, "He has suffered no worse than me."

Rukia sighed in relief, her fears quelled a little, she would see him as soon as she could, which considering the state of the current situation wouldn't be some time soon making her inwardly sigh in frustration and melancholy.

"Let me help you," Rukia offered, pouring her attention into helping Byakuya with a forced smile.

"I don't need assistance," Byakuya shrugged her off his arm which she had gently gripped; "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"But you're hurt!" she exclaimed, "I need to dress your cuts and clean them before they could get infected!"

Before Byakuya could stop her she had already sped off to get the first aid kit before grabbing his hand and sitting him on one of the chairs on the kitchen.

"You look tired, Nii-sama," she pointed out as she began spraying his cuts with anti-septic before plastering them, "You should get some sleep soon."

"I wouldn't be so tired if I didn't have to teach that captain about nobility," he hissed.

"It's not his fault," she defended her lover, "It's mine. I was the one who asked him out and started the relationship really."

"You did this even though you knew the uproar it could cause?" he asked, astounded.

Rukia blushed as she gave a slight nod. She didn't reply as she continued to help Byakuya, rubbing ointment into his stinging shoulders and freeing his tense muscles with special lotion she had retrieved from the living world. She heard Byakuya gasp and tense as she tended to him, he had never acted like this before, open and acting…human. As she had nearly finished, only needing to fetch some painkillers for him and a glass of water, he stopped her, grabbing her wrist with his sore hands, wincing as he did.

"I got it," he assured her, "There is someone else who needs your help."

Rukia's face lit up, making him suppress a smile at her glee, "Arigato, Nii-sama!" She hugged him fiercely, temporarily forgetting his pained chest, making him grimace at her roughness. She blushed as she reached up to kiss his cheek briefly before flash stepping to the door. She grabbed her coat from the closet as Byakuya watched her happiness pour out of her soul.

"What's my curfew?" She asked in a slightly saddened tone.

Byakuya thought for a few minutes, recalling Jūshirō's words. He had been right, Rukia wasn't a doll to be pawned off, she was a woman now, something he had to accept, and she wasn't the young girl in the Shinigami academy he had first met. Of course Byakuya would never dream of giving her away in such a way, despite nobility, she was much to precious for that, he had only wanted to make sure that Jūshirō would treat her right, like she deserved to be treated, and after today, he knew she was in very safe hands.

"Lets see," Byakuya mused, teasing her somewhat, "How about…tomorrow morning at the very latest."

Rukia gasped, her eyes dilating at the reply. Was he serious?

"Seriously?" she barely managed to whisper, her eyes brimming with joy.

"Deadly."

Rukia stood on the spot unable to move as elation took over, she didn't know what exactly happened today between the two captains, but whatever happened, it only ensured her happiness.

"Well go then," he prompted.

Rukia looked up as she blushed, giving a little nod before flash stepping out of the house as Byakuya smiled to himself.

xxxxxxx

"So it's come to this has it? Byakuya said after a while as he looked up from his papers and looking at the white haired captain directly, "I knew it would only be a matter of time."

Jūshirō kept his face serious, everything was hanging on the balance, and the man in front of him held the cards and he knew how to play an excellent game. He watched Byakuya ponder for a minute or two as he held his breath, nerves coursing through him.

Byakuya reflected on the events that took place half a year ago. At the time he had realized that Rukia had matured into a young woman, one whom could live her own life and one whom he now realized he had to let go of. It would be lonely without her, no doubt about that, but if letting her go meant her eternal contentment, than that would be worth the inevitable loneliness.

"Have you asked her yet?" he asked after a while.

"No," Jūshirō replied, "I knew I would need your permission and blessings first."

Byakuya restrained a chuckle, only allowing a small smile to grace his lips, "Good move, though I am certain of the reply."

Jūshirō smiled, was this really happening? Was Byakuya giving his blessings to them? Even though he had initial objections?

"You have my blessings," replied, "Take care of her."

xxxxxxx

Shock hit Rukia as she stared at the gem in front of her, she had dreamed of his day so often, and yet it still shocked her. She could no longer see for the tears in her eyes turned her world blurry. A delicate hand brushed them away for her, before Jūshirō kissed her forehead gently, comforting her surprised being.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered, finally able to find her voice.

"No, my love," Jūshirō replied gently, "You're very much awake."

Rukia reached up to kiss Jūshirō delicately, making sure that she was indeed awake. When realisation hit her, she gasped, this was real, and this was happening here and now.

"But what about-" she started.

"No need to worry," he assured her, "We have his blessings."

Rukia gaped at him; Nii-sama gave him his blessings? She smiled she knew who she was going to bear hug like there was no tomorrow when she got home.

"Rukia," he asked softly, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jūshirō," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

A solitary tear of joy ran down her blazing cheek as the protective arms of her fiancé embraced her. She sighed contentedly as she knew that she would never have to leave the solace of Jūshirō's being.

**Please review! Hope you liked it. If there becomes a want for a second chapter I will be willing to continue a second one if requested enough. **


End file.
